bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Show Bendy'ego
- fikcyjna kreskówka wystawiona mniej więcej w roku 1930, stworzona przez wytwórnie Sillyvision. Jak widać z licznych plakatów (na razie z 4 rozdziałów), show zawiera co najmniej 22 odcinki. W kreskówce występuje sześć znanych nam postaci - główny bohater Bendy, jego przyjaciel Boris (The Wolf), i Alice Angel. W roli nieprzyjaciół pojawią się Gang Rzezimieszków, czyli Charley, Barley i Edgar. Według Susie Campbell istnieją również inne postacie (choć nie zostały jeszcze ukazane w grze), takie jak "gadające krzesła" czy "tańczące kurczaki". 'Plakaty odcinków' The Dancing Demon - Tańczący Demon 400px|center Sheep Songs (with Boris the Wolf) - Owcze Piosenki (wraz z Boris'em) 400px|center Little Devil Darlin' - Mały Kochany Diabełek 400px|center Sent From Above (with Alice Angel) - Wysłana z Góry (wraz z Alice) 400px|center Train Trouble - Kolej Problemów 400px|center and Borys go to Hell in a Hand Basket - i Borys jadą do piekła w koszyku piknikowym 400px|center Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna kuchnia 400px|center Siren Serenade - Syrenia Serenada 400px|center Hell Firefighter - Piekielny Strażak 400px|center The Butcher Gang - Gang Rzezimieszków 400px|center Nightmare Faire - Koszmarny wodzirej 400px|center in Showbiz Bendy (with Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel) - Pokaz iluzjonistyczny Bendy'ego (wraz z Boris'em i Alice) 400px|center The Devil's Treasure - Skarb Diabełka 400px|center Demonic Tonic - Trunek z Diabełka 400px|center is Rosemary's Baby-Sitter - został opiekunem Rosemary 400px|center Floating Demon - Diabełek na Głębokiej Wodzie All Washed Up - Wszystko się zmyło! The Horror House - Dom Koszmarów Construction Corruption - Konstrukcja Destrukcja Black Sheep - Czarna Owca Haunted Hijinx - Nawiedzony psikus 400px|center Snow Sillies - Bałwan 400px|center Tombstone Picnic - Piknik na cmentarzu 400px|center Cookie Cookin - Ciaskowanie 400px|center Tasty Trio Troubles - Głodomory trzy 400px|center Cheap Seats - '' 400px|center Bendy walks the Plank - ''Bendy i kłody pod nogi Bendy Walks the Planks.png Bendy Walks the Planks2.png (Bendy in) Death and Taxis - (Bendy w) Bankructwo w Taksówce Death and Taxis.png Death and Taxis2.png (Bendy in) Soup Gone Bad - (Bendy w) Zdziczała Zupa Soup Gone Bad.png Soup Gone Bad2.png (Bendy in) Dewey Decimated - (Bendy w) Dewey po dziesiątej Dewey Decimated.png Dewey Decimated2.png Ciekawostki * Fragment ścieżki dźwiękowej do gry jest nazwany "Little Devil Darling"; * Nazwa odcinka "Train Trouble" jest odniesieniem do Trolley Troubles - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Animacji Disney'a z 1927 roku; * Niektóre z prac są pracami zwycięskimi w "Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Art Contest". Zwycięskimi pracami są: ** Train Trouble - Katie Guinn ** Hell Firefighter - Nao Sasaki ** Siren Serenade - Prismahays ** Hell's Kitchen - NoisyPaperDragon ** [Marie.png|[Bendy and Borys go to Hell in a Hand Basket - Shannon Marie]] ** Nightmare Faire - ATAT (Dawniej: Nightmare Circus) ** Showbiz Bendy - MISSPEYA ** [The Devil's Treasure - MERKURFISCH (Dawniej: [Bendy goes on a Treasure Hunt)]] ** Demonic Tonic - CARY ** [[Bendy is Rosemary's Baby-Sitter - WERETOONS]] ** Floating Demon - Miranda & Damian Hadyi ** All Washed Up - Catherine S. ** The Horror House - Aboco_ ** Construction Corruption - WhicheverComa ** Black Sheep - HerissonDeCheminee * Kilka z Show jest już w wersji animowanej. Głównymi ich animatorami są: TimetheHobo i WendyLiZard: ** Haunted Hijinx - Bendy in "Haunted Hijinx" - 1931 ** Snow Sillies - Bendy in "Snow Sillies" - 1934 ** Tombstone Picnic - Bendy in "Tombstone Picnic" - 1929 ** Cookie Cookin - Bendy in "Cookie Cookin" - 1931 ** Tasty Trio Troubles - Bendy in "Tasty Trio Troubles" - 1935 ** Cheap Seats - Bendy Cartoon - Cheap Seats * W kilka jeszcze innych mamy okazję zagrać w Bendy in Nightmare Run: ** Bendy walks the Plank ** (Bendy in) Death and Taxis *** Odcinek ten ma ponoć powiązanie z Grantem Cohenem i jego sytuacją w studiu ** (Bendy in) Soup Gone Bad ** (Bendy in) Dewey Decimated * Prawie każdy z odcinków rozpoczyna się od "Bendy IN" (z pol. "Bendy w ..."). Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są jedynie: "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" i "Siren Serenade", gdzie w górnej części plakatów widnieje kolejno: "Bendy and Boris" (z pol. "Bendy i Borys...") i "Alice Angel in" (z pol. Anioł Alice w ...); * Tytuł pewnego odcinka na jednym z plakatów - "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" - najprawdopodobniej odnosi się do amerykańskiego sloganu określającego gwałtowną i nieuchronną katastrofę (patrz: źródło) * W tytułach odcinków (znanych za pośrednictwem plakatów) stosunkowo często pojawia się odwołanie do piekła (z ang. Hell): Hell Firefighter, Hell's Kitchen, Go to Hell in a Hand Basket. Może to wynikać z tego, że Bendy reprezentuje demona, a demony - zgodnie z wierzeniami abrahamicznymi - zamieszkują piekło. * Niewykluczone, że plakat z napisem "Hell's Kitchen" to subtelne, żartobliwe odniesienie do serialu telewizyjnego o tym samym tytule prowadzonego przez szkockiego kucharza i restauratora - Gordona Ramsay'a (w polskiej telewizji znanego pt. "Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsay'a") * Plakaty występują w grze: : ** Jeden plakat występuje w Pokoju Pentagramu i występuję zarówno w pierwszym jaki i w drugim rozdziale gry. Kategoria:Show Bendy'ego Kategoria:Kreskówki